


You Were The Monster in My Closet

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko tells her Father what she thinks of him. Right from the first encounter to today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were The Monster in My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Kimiko is a character I made for fun. Daken kinda seems like the type of person to kill his own offspring. Warning that the deaths are awful and Kimiko was there until 1:49 A.M. The only person she spent time with before Logan located her was her dying mother. I've decided the second chapter is no longer canon and will be deleted. It feels really disgusting and out of character for Daken. Like why would he hurt his daughter's girlfriend for?

I know that you don't give a shit about me, _Dad_. You can lie,throw pheromones at me until the cows come home. But I ain't going to believe a god damned word out of you. Last time you told me that you loved me,you slit my throat and stabbed me.

 

Didn't even flinch. Just slice and stab. 

 

I heard them screaming,my friends. My little sisters and my big brother. I passed out before I heard you tear into my parents. But God did I see what you did...they didn't...you tore off my real Dad's head off... _m-mom._..she didn't die quickly. She kept talking to me. Telling me how much she loved me,her little wonderful baby. Kept holding me close and got me covered in her blood. I remember how she kissed my cheek and told me that I shouldn't get revenge. That I should live the rest of my life to the fullest and how I should forgive you. She died seconds later.

 

I was crying so hard when she left me,I begged her to come back. Pleaded like the dumb kid I was until I heard someone call out. It wasn't Japanese. Just a language I didn't understand. I really didn't pay attention until he knelt down next to me and pried me away from her corpse. He kept talking about something for a while until...until he realized I wasn't paying attention. Then he talked to me about how I was going to be okay and he would protect me. I noticed the smell coming off him,it was pity. I slowly noticed everything else and it was overwhelming. The smell of blood.

 

You and him.

 

I left with him willingly and went into the plane. This is a blurr to me. I don't remember anything else other than the funeral. Gramps never let me leave mansion after that. He was afraid of...that I would become like you. Or that I would try to kill you in revenge like you tried with him. But unlike you,Daken,I do not want revenge. I want you to leave me in peace. Is that too much to ask for?!


End file.
